


Making Out and Making Up

by aphenglandstan



Series: A/B/O Valentine’s Day AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childhood, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega England (Hetalia), Omegaverse, Valentine’s Day, Valentine’s Day 2020, despite the fact that this is- again- a wholesome sfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: [Sequel to ‘Valentine’s Day Hijinks’ by aphenglandstan]A few years later, Alfred wants to make their relationshipreal, which to him means making out behind the bleachers, but Arthur isn’t showing up for school for some reason. ???. Hopefully he’ll be there for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: A/B/O Valentine’s Day AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646650
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: they don’t fight, so there’s nothing to make up for. I just thought the title was catchy.
> 
> how do ages work? 
> 
> Alfred is a sheltered young man; hence why he’s so innocent.
> 
> haha should writing an a/b/o Valentine’s Day fic every year be my tradition? All of the same AU. bc this is the same au as last years’. a sequel. yeehaw. enjoy my new tradition. happy (very late) Valentine’s Day!!!!! <3

Puberty hit Arthur like a train. Not in that he got hot. Just in that it sucked, it hurt like hell, and he felt like he was dying.

At least that's what he told Alfred.

Alfred couldn't exactly empathize. Other than certain awkward mornings and certain awkward moments when the teacher asked him to stand up to present, things had been okay. He'd gotten a lot taller, which he thought was nice. Alpha privilege, he supposed.

But there was one thing that he was really awkward about, and it was finding a way to tell Arthur that he wanted to kiss him, like, for real. Like, making out behind the bleachers kissing. And what better day to do it than Valentine's Day?

But he had to be romantic. Arthur still had high standards, and liked to be courted. And plus, Alfred was the Alpha in the relationship. He had to show the others that his Omega was his.

At least, Alfred thought. Were he honest, he'd admit that he wasn't even sure if Arthur still liked him like that. Sure, they held hands, and Alfred was really protective of Arthur, but he wasn't sure if they were /really/ a thing, or just kids playing as mates to seem cool and like adults.

And after days of preparing and thinking over exactly what he was gonna say, Alfred was all ready. Valentine's Day was coming up, and he was excited. But Arthur wasn't at school.

Alfred looked at the empty desk next to him, his occasional glances turning into flat-out staring.

He rose his hand, before wagging it relentlessly until the teacher called on him.

"Where's Arthur?"

And he immediately felt that he'd asked the wrong question.

The teacher's face went red, brushing him off. "Your parents know Arthur's, right? Ask them."

"Oh. So it's like, heat stuff or whatever," Alfred said back, a little grossed out.

The teacher sighed. "Please, Mr. Jones. Let's try to keep on subject here."

"Fine."

———————————————

But all Alfred thought about for the rest of the day was Arthur, stuck at home. It must've sucked, because Arthur actually /liked/ school.

Alfred wanted to visit and bring him books and video games and everything good, but he knew he wasn't allowed. It wasn't fair!

He didn't know too much about what heat was, but he knew that it kinda sucked for the Omega unless their mate was there. So naturally, Alfred was upset that they couldn't see each other.

But he just had to hope that Arthur would be back by Valentine's Day. At least then he'd be able to profess his undying love to him...

Okay, hand him a valentine and skip class to make out with him, but-

Alfred's mom knocked on his door. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom."

"So, uh, Arthur's out of school today. Do you know why?"

Alfred felt his face flush. "Mooom!"

"You know, if you ever want to talk about any of this, or you have any questions-" Alfred's mom put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine. If you wanna talk about it so badly, why can't I be there? We /are/ mates, after all!"

And that caught her off guard. "Maybe if you two still wanna do that when you're older," she suggested, an awkward smile on her face.

Alfred still wasn't /quite/ sure what she meant by that, but he had a vague idea. "I'm adult enough! And we're in love!"

Alfred's mom rubbed her temples. "Okay, sweetie. Dinner's in half an hour."

———————————————

And Arthur didn't show up on Thursday either. Or Friday.

So Alfred was excited to see him on Monday!

But Arthur still wasn't there. Nor did he show up on Tuesday or Wednesday.

And when Arthur didn't come on Thursday, Alfred started to think that his handmade "I love you, Arthur!" card, and big words he learned to essentially say "lemme mark you so that none of these other Alphas can even look at you!" would go to waste.

But Arthur showed up on Friday. Valentine's Day. He had a new air to him, almost as if he were older somehow. And he was mesmerizing, stirring up feelings deep within Alfred.

Alfred guessed that maybe that was what having your first heat did to Omegas.

Arthur quickly walked in, past everyone else, to hold onto Alfred.

Arthur got onto his tiptoes to whisper into Alfred's ear. "I thought of you the whole time."

Alfred made a mental note. 'Google what it means when an Omega says that they were thinking of you during their heat.'

"I got you something," Alfred said, pulling the card and chocolates out of the backpack on his desk, and shoving them into Arthur's hands.

"I got you something, too." Arthur pulled some candies and a card out of his bag, and gave them to Alfred. "But, if it's okay, I'd like to request something else, as well."

"If it's something I can do," Alfred said, smiling.

"Can you just mark my neck or something? These other stupid Alphas are acting all hungry, just because I still smell a little like heat. I want them to know that I'm taken, and don't want them anywhere near me."

And not only did it confirm to Alfred that they were, in fact, together, it also let him mark Arthur. 'Oh fuck yes,' thought Alfred.

Alfred realized that he'd gotten a little overzealous and had already started to mark him up, right in class. And it was exhilarating. The class hadn't started. The surroundings didn't matter. All that mattered was his teeth and Arthur's neck and-

"Alfred F. Jones! What are you doing to Mr. Kirkland?!"


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred googles what having a heat is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to do this by a comment on the last chapter, so thank you.
> 
> Alfred is a sheltered boy part two kdnffgnngnn. Enjoy an omake.

Alfred F. Jones scrolled through some schoolwork on his computer, before ultimately letting his thoughts of Arthur Kirkland distract him. He let out an- embarrassingly giggly- laugh as he went to text him.

But then he second-guessed himself, putting his phone back down. He decided he needed some more information on what really happened during a heat, as so to get information to relate to Arthur better. After all, Alfred was an Alpha, so it's not like he could have any firsthand experience.

Plus, he still really wanted to know what Arthur meant when he said that he thought of him. Hopefully it was a good thing, although he presumed that if it wasn't, they wouldn't have taken their relationship to the next step and made it official.

Alfred knew that heat cycles were taboo enough that he should shut his door before googling it. As he shut it as silently as he could, he hoped and prayed that his mom wouldn't think he was looking at porn.

He started with simple keywords. He typed in 'Male Omega heat'.

And he was looking at porn. 

He covered his eyes, his face going red. He glanced to his door to make sure it was still closed, before clicking into an article that was just essentially a heat part of sex ed for male omegas.

Alfred wasn't a male Omega, so he assumed that he wasn't the intended audience for the article, but it still mostly made sense, so he was fine with it.

And as he read what it said that Omegas did to deal with their heats, everything in his head clicked. Arthur was thinking of him, while doing that.

And Alfred felt his face heat up even further, imagining Arthur, and Arthur and him, and-

He cut his train of thought off as he exited out of the tab and cleared his browser history.

Then Alfred got up to take a cold shower to get rid of any hard... thoughts he might be having.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur stared at his phone, still waiting for Alfred to text. After all, he liked to be pursued, and not just because he was an Omega. He was practically pulling his hair out waiting for his boyfriend to text.

"Arthur, baby, time for dinner!" One of his moms called from downstairs.

He sighed, wondering just what Alfred could be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please feel free to leave Kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> and SMASH THAT SUBSCRIBE BUTTON.


End file.
